Nicknames and Tender Moments
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: Light and L start a perfect morning with a few tender moments, a visit from Ryuk and some adorable nicknames. Is that all the morning holds?


Nicknames and Tender Moments

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. My stories bounce back and forth from handcuffed L and Light to not handcuffed L and Light and they have tons of typos. Deal with that. Oh, and just so we're clear, I do not own Death Note._

_**A/N: **__None of these events happened in Death Note. And just so you're not totally confused, allow me to clear up a few things about the plot of this story. L and Light live together. L knows that Light is Kira, but that's all behind him now- alhough he still has the Death Note- because he has the World's Greatest Detective for a boyfriend. Wouldn't you give up becoming the God of the new world for that?_

_Kay, onto the story!_

He shifted slightly so that caramel bangs covered chocolate eyes. He didn't want the man beside him to know that he had awakened yet. Once he was satisfied that it wouldn't be noticed, he opened his eyes to greet the light that filtered through shuttered windows. He heard the clink of the handcuff chain, felt the pad of a thumb trace his jawline, and he knew that if he held still for a few more minutes, this could turn into a pretty decent morning.

A small smile tugged at pale lips, and a thumb traced the jawline of his lover while large black eyes roamed his body. Lately, he couldn't start the day without fondling Light and a good jolt of sugar. He knew the younger male was awake. He had noticed the small shift in movement and that lush hair covering those beautiful eyes. But, just this once, he would pretend not to notice.

Light rolled over with a yawn, flawlessly faked like so many other emotions, and flipped the hair out of his eyes. "Morning," he mumbled sleepily and smiled at the detective.

"Did you sleep well?" L asked in a fluid monotone. It was clear that he hadn't slept at all.

"Actually, yes." Light said with a smile as he rubbed his eyes. "I always sleep better when I dream of you."

"Oh, really?" L asked, cocking his head to the side and allowing raven locks to tumble into his eyes. "No more dreams of world domination?"

"Of course not, Lawliet. You are the only thing that occupies my dreams these days." This statement earned him a kiss on the forehead.

L smiled at the casual use of his real name. He knew there was no need to worry. Light would never write his name in his Death Note- and he knew the boy still possessed the notebook because Ryuk still hung around, making sarcastic remarks and bumming apples- because L knew people, even though he was not the most social of butterflies. And he knew that the love Light held for him was real. Light could fake many emotions, but not love. However, he still kept the handcuffs on for good measure.

L reached over to the nightstand and picked up a bag of panda cookies. He popped several into his mouth, and with his free hand, played with Light's hair. It wasn't the least bit out of place, thanks to the wonders of sculpting gel.

Light stared at his boyfriend as the man munched on panda cookies. He smiled. He couldn't help but notice the similarities between the detective and the cookies he was eating. L was pale, almost white, had black hair, and his dark eyes with equally dark rims seriously gave him the appearance of a panda. Plus, L was sweet, just like his cookies.

L stared at Light. The boy had been glancing back and forth from him to his snack for about three minutes. "Want one?" He questioned, pressing a cookie to his lips.

Light took the offered treat willingly, knowing how rare it was for L to share his sweets, taking both the cookie and L's finger into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around both objects, murmoring, "Delecious," before he released L's finger to swallow the cookie.

L smirked. "I bet I could find something that tastes better."

"I bet I know something that tastes better."

L's smirk grew into a full smile as the younger boy raised up to lock their lips in a kiss.

Light sighed in content and inhaled deeply to take in the scent of Lawliet. He knew this scent well, but it was always like a jolt of electricity to his nostrils. L smelled like honey, lavender, and cotton candy which was weird because, in all the months they had spent together, Light had never seen the man injest cotton candy.

L pulled Light's tongue deeper into his mouth, sucking hard, then moving to explore the area he knew so well. Light's tongue was warm, and the boy smelled like strawberry bodywash, hair care products, and the smell of nature. It was L's favorite scent. Too bad it couldn't be bottled so he could have it with him for those long nights spent solving cases. He ran his tongue over the boys teeth, savoring the moment.

Light moaned with content as he snaked a hand into messy jet black locks. L's hair always amazed him. It had a surprising lack of tangles. He was slightly irritated when he felt warm lips leave his.

L broke the kiss when he heard a noise. It sounded like a refrigerator door slamming. That could mean only one thing; the approach of a certian apple loving shinigami was soon to come. It was clear that Light hadn't heard the noise, and the arrival of the shinigami was sure to set the teen afire with rage and thus ruin their perfect morning. Before L could warn the young boy of the death god's arrival, Light spoke.

"What's wrong? Come back here, my giant panda cookie. I wasn't finished with you yet."

L blinked. He thought he had heard all of Light's pet names for him, but this was a new one. He laughed. Because he was busy laughing, he was unable to warn Light of their approaching guest.

Light heard the flap of wings and munching of an apple before he saw the large and annoying shinigami. Ryuk had decided to make his enterance through the shutters, distorting the light that played so cutely in Lawliet's hair.

"Morning love birds," Ryuk almost sang with a chuckle. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes," both genii said in unison.

"Oh well," the god of death said, picking up yet another apple from the bowl of fruit that L had been eating the night before. "Hey Light," he said, inhaling the apple and mumbling something about how juicy apples in the human world were.

"What is it, Ryuk?" Light asked, casting an irritated glance at the shinigami and running a hand through his hair which didn't misplace a single strand. He had no idea why the creature was there. Light hadn't written a name in the notebook in months!

"When are you gonna write _his_ name in the Death Note?" Ryuk moved his gaze to stare coldly at the owlish detective. The god of death had grown rather jealous of the man, which Light found disgusting. There was no way in MU that he was going to **date **a shinigami.

Caramel eyes tinted with a glow of red, and fire shot through his veins. Light jumped up from the bed, tugging the chain slightly, and started toward the shinigami. L moved to the edge of the bed to allow some slack in the chain. No one, not even a god of death, had the right to talk about L's death. Especially not his death at the hands of Light. Not even as a joke. The growl of anger that rose from deep within Light's throat was territorial.

Ryuk knew that he had crossed some line, and he stepped backwards just a bit. _'Humans are so interesting,'_ he thought.

Light reached the shinigami, and before he could unleash the flurry of insults that would be lost on the creature because they were far above his IQ, the thing held up his hands as a sheild.

"Sorry," he said, and a rush of words followed. "I shouldn't have come over this early. I had forgotten how **scary** you were Light." Ryuk then disappeared through a wall which lead to the kitchen.

L watched the exchange with Light and the death god with larger eyes than usual. He smiled. He had seen the spark of fire the instant the shinigami had appeared. He noticed the subtle change in eye color as his eyes glowed red, not with evil, but with anger. He smiled. Sometimes, Light could be as sweet as the most delicious cupcake. But he had a violent streak, and Ryuk just didn't have the brain power to know not to cross him.

L gestured for the boy to come to his side saying, "Come here, my violent cupcake. I know how to calm you down."

Light whirled around. L did _not_ come up with cute little nicknames. That was usually his department. He smiled, a small laugh escaping his throat. "Violent cupcake?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? You can spout something like "giant panda cookie" and I'm not supposed to question it. But when I say something completely correct like "violent cupcake," you just _have_ to make a fuss?"

Light smiled. The fact that they were even having this conversation was complete nonsense. "I'm sorry," he said moving back to his spot on the bed beside the detective. "I love the new nickname. Didn't you like the one I gave you? I thought it was completely accurate."

"I loved it," L said, placing yet another kiss on the smooth skin of Light's forehead. "And I love you, my violent cupcake."

"Not nearly as much as I love you, my giant panda cookie." Light said pulling Lawliet closer. "Now, what were you saying about knowing how to calm me down?"

L smiled. "Well, if I'm not mistaken, I believe you have to do something along the lines of this." He then pressed their lips together for yet another steamy makeout session. A good roll in the sheets would do them good.

**The End!**


End file.
